In the field of regenerative medicine, using cultured cells manufactured by culturing cells, regeneration of cells, tissues, organs, and the like of a body that are lost due to accidents, disease, and the like and restoration of functions have been achieved. Cell tissues that may be manufactured as such cultured cells range over many fields, and cardiomyocytes in one of the fields are used for heart treatment. Cultured cardiomyocytes themselves have motions corresponding to pulsations. Here, in a manufacturing stage of cultured cardiomyocytes, for example, it is necessary to perform quality evaluation of whether or not the motions are favorable.
When such quality evaluation of the cultured cardiomyocytes is performed, for example, in current situations, visual observation is performed. In addition, measuring a potential by piercing cultured cardiomyocytes with an electrode has been performed. However, visual observation is significantly dependent on observer's opinions, and it is difficult to obtain objective and accurate evaluation results. In addition, in the case of measuring a potential, the cultured cardiomyocytes come into contact with the electrode, and thus there is a problem of not being noninvasive. In addition, information that may be quantified on the basis of the measurement of the potential is limited only to, for example, pulsation time.
Here, as a technique according to the related art, a configuration in which measurement points are set from an imaged screen obtained by photographing a cardiomyocyte, the luminances of the measurement points are automatically measured, and the deformation period of the cardiomyocyte is measured from the measured values is known (for example, refer to PTL 1).